Addams Family: Fester's Punctured Romance
"Fester's Punctured Romance" is the third episode of season one of the television comedy series The Addams Family. It was directed by Sidney Lanfield with a script written by Jameson Brewer. It first aired on ABC on October 2nd, 1964. Cast Starring Featuring Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one/side A of The Addams Family: The Complete First Volume DVD collection, which was produced by MGM and released in Region 1 format on October 24th, 2006. Amazon.com; The Addams Family: The Complete First Volume; DVD. It is also included on The Addams Family: The Complete Series collection, which was released on November 13th, 2007. Amazon.com; The Addams Family: The Complete Series; DVD. * Thing T. Thing is credited as "Itself" in this episode. In may episodes of the series, actor Ted Cassidy, who plays Lurch, also doubled as the hand model for Thing. * Actress Blossom Rock, who plays Grandma Addams, does not make an appearance in this episode. This is the first episode of the series that she does not appear in. * The title of this episode is taken from the 1914 silent comedy film Punctured Romance starring Charlie Chaplin. * This is the first episode of The Addams Family directed by Sidney Lanfield. He directs forty-eight episodes of the show in total. His next episode is "Halloween with the Addams Family". * This is the first episode of The Addams Family written by Jameson Brewer. He writes four episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Mother Lurch Visits the Addams Family". Appearances * This is the third appearance of Morticia Addams. * This is the third appearance of Gomez Addams * This is the third appearance of Uncle Fester. * This is the third appearance of Lurch. * This is the third appearance of Wednesday Addams. * This is the third appearance of Pugsley Addams. * This is the third appearance of Thing T. Thing. * This is the first and only appearance of Miss Carver. * This is the first and only appearance of the newspaper boy who hits Fester with a newspaper. Bloopers * When Gomez is shown moving super-fast to get the newspaper, you can see the film was sped up, as evidenced by Morticia moving fast for no reason. TV.com; The Addams Family, "Fester's Punctured Romance"; Trivia. Quotes * Miss Carver: That gentleman behind you is Uncle Fester. I know from the description I received. * Uncle Fester: You can't force me! * Miss Carver: I never use force, just gentle persuasion. And sometimes in difficult cases I merely give a free sample and leave the prospect to think it over. * Morticia Addams: Miss Carver! We don't continence such behavior in this house. * Miss Carver: Well, then I'll be happy to accept cash. .... * Morticia Addams: Oh, Gomez, the most touching thing has happened. * Gomez Addams: Your carnivorous plant put his tentacle around you again. Tish, I think you've been feeding them altogether too much hamburger. .... * Miss Carver: What kind of powder does your mama use? * Wednesday Addams: Baking powder. * Miss Carver: I mean on her face. * Wednesday Addams: Baking powder. And Uncle Fester uses his spray-on preservative. * Miss Carver: Uh, no, you mean a spray-on deodorant. * Wednesday Addams: No, preservative. * Miss Carver: Oh, to keep young? * Wednesday Addams: Just to keep. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:1964 television episodes Category:Sidney Lanfield Category:Jameson Brewer Category:Herbert W. Browar Category:David Levy Category:Nat Perrin Category:Carolyn Jones Category:John Astin Category:Jackie Coogan Category:Ted Cassidy Category:Lisa Loring Category:Ken Weatherwax Category:Merry Anders Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified